Friends
by gothgrrl13
Summary: A short fic about Hiccup and the gang just being, well, viking teens.


After weeks of cold rain, sunshine has finally shone on the island of Berk. This made the dragon, Toothless, very excited. He hasn't been airborne in so long and now since the skies were finally clear, he can go flying. This made Hiccup a little excited too. There's nothing more to look forward to is going flying.

They flew all morning, making tumbles and playing in the clouds. To feel the brisk wind on their faces. Such a free feeling. But, being a viking on Berk, you can't have too much fun when there are chores to do.

All that cold rain had almost drowned some of the crops on Berk and Stoick ordered Hiccup to come help once he was done with his flying. So since Hiccup didn't want to upset his father, he and Toothless landed back on Berk so he can get to work.

Walking around in mud, picking crops wasn't exactly what Hiccup wanted to do for the rest of the day. But, it wasn't all that bad when Astrid came to his side to help. He flashed a little shy smile to her and she smiled back, a little wrinkle on her nose that Hiccup always found cute whenever she smiled.

Hiccup stepped around in the mud carefully, not wanting to get his metal leg stuck in the sticky mud. He stuck his tongue out in discomfort whenever his foot made a squish sound in the mud.

"Aahh...this is gross." He complained to Astrid.

"Oh, lighten up. It's not that bad." Astrid said as she carried an armful of crops.

"Yeah, guess you're right. It could be worse..." Hiccup said as he bent down to pick more crops.

It was like some kind of force wanted to mess with Hiccup the second those words came out of his mouth. Because suddenly a blur came out of no where and Hiccup saw Ruffnut tackling Astrid to the ground. He winced and made a face to see his girlfriend landing in the mud with her friend.

"Ruffnut!" Astrid yelled, glaring at the other female viking.

Ruffnut, also covered with mud, just laughed and pointed at Astrid. Astrid continued glaring but then a mischievous smile came on her face. She tackled Ruffnut and the girls began a wrestle. Hiccup watched nervously, trying not to get more dirty from the flying mud.

"ALRIGHT! MUD FIGHT!"

Hiccup turned around and yelped, ducking for cover when Tuffnut came running into the mud. The boy twin grabbed his twin sister to a headlock and the two began fighting. Astrid sat in the mud, laughing. Snotlout and Fishlegs caught up and Snotlout laughed at the twins. "You guys look like idiots!"

The twins stopped their fighting and grinned at Fishlegs and Snotlout. Suddenly, the two were pulled into the mud as well. Hiccup watched as his friends rolled around in the mud, fighting and wrestling with each other. He lightly chuckled to himself.

"You're all crazy." He said.

"Oh, are we now?" Astrid asked, smiling mischievously again.

"Oh no no no no no no." Hiccup repeated himself, backing away when Astrid was coming closer and closer to him.

That didn't help though because she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the mud. Hiccup gasped, sitting in the mud. The other teen vikings stopped their fighting and stared at him. Hiccup awkwardly smiled at them. Ruffnut snickered and then started laughing.

"Your hair!" She said, laughing.

Hiccup touched his hair, all spiked up from the sticky mud. He looked down at it and grinned. He grabbed a handful and threw it at Ruffnut. Ruffnut stopped laughing when mud hit her face. Tuffnut and Snotlout started laughing and Ruffnut wiped the mud away from her and grabbed two handfuls herself, throwing them at the boys. Fishlegs tried to duck but got hit as well. He huffed and grabbed an armful of mud, pouring it over the twins and Snotlout.

Hiccup laughed and turned to face Astrid. But all he got was mud to the face. He spluttered as Astrid laughed. He frowned at her and grabbed a handful of mud, smooshing it on Astrid's face. Astrid shrieked with laughter and grabbed Hiccup into headlock.

That would normally hurt but it didn't this time. They were all just playing, in the mud. As if they were little kids again. Well, for Hiccup, little-er. Not too far away, Gobber was watching the teens wrestle and play in the mud. Stoick wasn't too far behind, also watching.

"Will ye look at that? I don't think I ever seen him that happy before." Gobber said with a chuckle.

Stoick was looking. His son almost completely covered with mud, laughing as he played with the others. He was still getting used to seeing an actual smile on his son's face. And it looked good on him. He almost looked like his mother when he smiled.

"So, when are ye gonna remind them they still gotta pick the crops?" Gobber asked Stoick.

"I will soon." Stoick said with a small smile.

He watched Hiccup and the girl, Astrid, roll in the mud and he saw the little kiss they sneaked in. Toothless came to see what was all the commotion about and Stoick watched as Hiccup dragged his friend into the mud, laughing. Toothless didn't seem to mind for he smiled his gummy smile and licked the mud off Hiccup.


End file.
